


Passion's End

by CallMeNettie



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie
Summary: Arnold was the first to give Helga the compassion she so desperately sought. Would that be enough to sustain a relationship years later though?





	Passion's End

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to throw this into my Shortman Shorts file but thought that perhaps it was strong enough to stand on its own. I know this is out of character for me because I still feel these two should be together forever but I just started to think about what initially brought Helga to love Arnold and wondered if it was indeed enough to build a lasting relationship on. Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :)

Passion’s End

 

She sits alone in her childhood bedroom, the only light comes from a small desk lamp that casts its glow over a spread of old pictures which elicit memories from bygone days. A tear slowly rolls down one cheek and lands on a picture, covering the face of a small boy. The salty drop magnifies his smile as he stands behind her in a group shot. She never noticed before that instead of looking at the camera like everyone else, he is looking at her. She quickly wipes the tear away lest it stain that frozen image. 

Her mind casts back to the first day they met. She was young, too young to be left to her own accord yet there she was. She stood in the rain, looking at the large building that loomed over her. She was cold and scared until suddenly she noticed that the rain had stopped falling upon her. She turned to look and there he stood, smiling as he held the umbrella for her. Together they walked into the building and suddenly it didn’t seem as big and scary anymore. 

That small act from the young boy was the first acknowledgment that she did, indeed exist on this planet. She felt a warmth for this boy which continued to grow as the years passed by, a warmth that she kept hidden and held deep down into the furthest recess of her heart. 

She loved this kind hearted boy but never having been given proper love at home she was unsure of what to do with these feelings so it was frustration that poured from her instead. She would taunt and ridicule him on a daily basis, each frustrated spit wad hiding her longing and desire.

Every so often, though, the thin veil covering her emotions would slip and the boy would get a glimpse of the sensitive soul that lurked within her. If he looked deep enough into her eyes he could see a vulnerability that touched him. He wanted to get to know this other that dwelled inside of her but alas, childhood does not allow for such grown up contemplations and it was a fear of being laughed at by his peers that he kept these thoughts to himself.

She places the photo back on the desk and as she picks up a more recent one her mind fast forwards to a mere six years back in time. They are teenagers by the time both are confident enough in themselves to finally reveal to each other the depth of their feelings. It is with bated breath they wait hoping the other feels the same. Their first kiss is pure and true as time stands still for that brief moment. Their passions come together, lifting them off the ground and they soar into the clouds before tenderly touching back down to earth. 

Their love carries them through the last years of high school and doesn’t waver even after saying good bye as they head off to separate colleges. It’s not the best situation, being so very many miles apart as they further their education, but they make the best of it. They speak everyday on the phone and come together at every break in their schedules and each time they meet he assures her of his undying love and fidelity. She knows this boy like the back of her hand and she has no doubts of his faithfulness. 

As time passes and they turn from teenager to adult something within her changes. By their last year of college instead of being elated by the fact that they can finally move on with their lives together she grows doubtful instead. The fires that burned white hot when they first came together, for her at least, have dwindled down to mere embers that she must tend to carefully just to keep them protected as the passing days do their best to try and put them out. When occasion has it that they find the opportunity to be together she finds that she must plunge her hands into those embers just to be able to still feel their heat. Each confession of his love to her stabs at her causing guilt to rise up, choking her.

She throws the picture she holds onto the pile and gathers them up, placing them in the box which holds the mementos of her life. She picks up the pink bow from her childhood that signified her hidden love for him all those years ago. It’s stained and tattered now, a mere ghost of its’ former self, much like her dying love for him. She figures it was only a matter of time that her feelings would fade, after all, it wasn’t really true love that spurred her on. No, it was more the fact that he was the first person to ever give her what she had needed. At the time they met she craved love, attention, caring, everything that his one kind act with the umbrella signified. It was a foundation built on sand which, as was inevitable, slowly eroded away to the point where it could no longer support the weight of their relationship. It’s not that she doesn’t still love him, she does, but she just isn’t sure it’s enough. 

Her tears are coming faster now as she realizes what she must do. She could no longer string him along, she had to set him free while there was still time for him to find that special someone that could give him the life he deserves. Her heart cries out with sadness at the thought of what she is about to do to him. 

She reaches for her phone and dials his number. He answers on the first ring.

“Helga! I was just thinking about you!” He holds the diamond ring he just bought up to the light and watches as it casts small rainbows on the wall. 

The enthusiasm with which he speaks brings a sad smile to her lips. “Hey, I was wondering if we could get together. I, uh, have something I need to talk to you about.”

He places the ring back in its box and puts it in his pocket. “That’s funny, I was just thinking the same thing! Yeah, I’ll come get you right now. Be there in ten minutes. I love you!!!”

“I love you too, Arnold.” She whispers as she hangs up. 

 

The End


End file.
